Only Her
by mainegirlwrites
Summary: M/M Drabble Challenge: a mainegirlwrites/MeAzrael drabble challenge of our own about a jealous Impala. Enjoy!


Dedicated to MeAzreal - our own little drabble challenge about a jealous Impala! Enjoy!

**Only Her**

"Dan!"

Dean felt his shoulder being shaken by a small, soft hand. He smiled and without opening his eyes, grabbed it and kissed its tender palm.

"Hey, Dan, wake up!"

"It's Dean," he replied, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a child. "...and what time is it?" He yawned and stretched, attempting to reach for the afternoon's fair maiden before she slipped out of the motel bed.

She ignored him, peeking out the yellowed blinds towards the parking lot. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky. Dean rolled over on his side, appraising her form as she bent over to peek through the slats. She was tall and willowly, with smooth skin and a taut body. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders, barely covering her round breasts.

If only he could remember her name.

She glanced back at him and smirked as he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Vicky," she informed him.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he replied.

She came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess if I couldnt get _your_ name right, it's alright if you couldnt even remember mine."

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"It sounded like your car was growling - you know, all deep and rumbly -," Vicki squealed as she was pushed off the bed as Dean leaped to his clothes and dashed out the door. In the parking lot, he breathed easier when he saw the Impala was still there, that no one had taken her. But hadn't he parked her a few spaces back – and now she was right in front of the motel room door? He smiled and shook his head. Must be his mistake. Cars don't move themselves.

The girl was pullling herself off the floor when he stepped back into the room.

"She's still there," Dean said of the Impala. He was speaking more to himself than to Vicki. Vicki began to collect her clothes, suddenly wary of the handsome stranger. Dean busied himself while she got dressed, and graciously accepted her phone number and a kiss good-bye.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Dean picked up Sammy at the local library. Sam slid into the Impala wordlessly, occupied with shuffling some of his notes while Dean placed the car in gear and headed to the open road.<p>

"Sammy..."

"Mmmm?" Sam was deep in thought, attempting to piece together the puzzle that would be their next case.

"Do you think...cars...could ever be... alive?"

Sam pulled the pen out of his mouth and looked at his brother. "Like _Christine_ alive? Like, ' love only me or I will crush you,' alive?"

Dean felt the flush of blood rise on his neck and wish he hadnt spoken. "Forget it," he snarled, staring intently at the road ahead. Sam shrugged and turned back to his notebook.

* * *

><p>That night Dean listened to the soft snores from his brother coming from the bed next to him. He couldn't sleep. That was not the first time a girl he had spent some - <em>ahem,<em> - time with had reported hearing the Impala growl.

Now it was more than a coincidence.

Dean carefully stepped out of the motel room, and across the parking lot to his beloved Impala under the harsh florescent light. The black depths of her paint job reflected the light like an endless mirror.

"You know its always been you, baby," Dean whispered, running his fingers along her hood, headlight to windshield. " There are things that you have seen…places we have gone…Its always going to be you. No one else. Okay?"

Dean sat inside the car, the worn seat soft under his body, the steering wheel fitting like a carved extension of his hand. Dean didn't know if it was the cool night air that gave him a sudden shiver, or if the Impala itself was shaking with emotion. Tears sprung to Dean's eyes, and he gulped down a lump in his throat.

There were so few things in his life that he could love and that could love him in return. A love without conditions, without fears. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the warm rain of his tears fall down his face.

Even if it was his sleep-depraved, stressed out imagination fooling him now, Dean chose to accept that his beloved metal beast could be the one thing in this life that could give him the love he desperately needed. And he would love her in return.

"It's okay, baby. It's you and me, against the world."


End file.
